AsaKusuri
| place= 2/18 (Co-Runner Up) | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 1/20 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 1 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 2/24 (Runner Up) | challenges3 = 9 | votesagainst3 = 1 | days3 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 15 | individualwins= 5 | totalchallengewins= 20 | dayslasted= 117 | totalvotes= 6 }} also known as Asa is a contestant on and the Sole Survivor of . She later competed on . Asa played an under the radar game and at the FTC of Kerala, she was chastised for it. She managed to get 1 jury vote, but it wasn't enough to win and she tied for runner up. She returned for Bora Bora and played a more aggressive game which earned her a win. Profile Name(Age): Asa(17) Tribe Designation: Periyar Current Residence: California Personal Claim Of Fame: Napping everywhere I've been at least once Inspiration in Life: Shiba inus Hobbies: Drawing, playing video games, crying Pet Peeves: Fallacious arguments, words ending in "-sp" 3 Words To Describe You: Quiet, quirky, quixotic If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A knife so I can either stab myself or wild animals, a journal, and a pencil. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: ??? No idea Reason for being on Survivor: To get to know people, play games, and maybe win Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm dedicated when I try Survivor: Kerala Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Viatape Hometown: Pasig City Current Residence: California Personal Claim To Fame: Opening drawing requests and then feeling too guilty to close them so I have a pile of work for myself Inspiration in Life: Henry Hickman Pet Peeves: Existing Previous Finishes: Tied for 2nd place with Konstantinos HA Favorite Past Moment: I've forgotten most of the shenanigans, but me wondering if the joint tiger illustration for a challenge was a good idea to not saying anything to be a downer to Josephine roasting our final creation was really a wild ride I'll never forget. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Henry Hickman Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Asa Kusuri Why Did You Come Back?: I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Survivor: Legends Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Asa holds the record for the highest average days played of any returning player, with 39. *Asa holds the record for highest average placement of any returning player, with an average placement of 1.5. *Asa currently holds the record for both most days played, and going the longest without being voted out. **She has currently played 117 days, making final tribal council in all three of her seasons. *Asa is the second returning player to never have their torch snuffed. **She is the first to do so by reaching Final Tribal Council multiple times. Links | before = JohnBatman | after = Cinnanie }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:Kerala Contestants Category:Periyar Tribe Category:Thikkpapa Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Fan Favorite Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Vaitape Tribe Category:Thotemanu Tribe Category:Winners Category:Legends Contestants Category:Salam Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:Idol Holders